Korand'r
Korand'r is the TTGB world's Starfire. Like Starfire, is very emotional and affectionate. He also can't seem to grasp English slang. (leading to a hilarious conversation with Revan about the "acquisition of poultry") Biography A prince to a mighty warrior race called the Tamareneans. Though never confirmed, it is heavily implied throughout the series that they evolved from cats. He is the second in-line for the throne after his manlier, older brother. As a child, he was enslaved by the thuggish Gondorian Army and made to fight in their gladiator pits. Years later, he broke free and escaped to a little known backwater planet called Earth. Befriended by the local inhabitants, he has since learned to relax and is quite earnest (perhaps too much) in adapting to his new surroundings. Skills and Abilities I'm no Superman... He Can Fly...woah... Did we metioned that he have super strength too? His signature ability however, is the super powered, kinetic blasts he can shoot out from his palms, and occasionally his eyes (they make his eyes itch though). Cooking... not Despite his claims, Kor cannot cook and must not be allowed near a stove, oven, or even cookie cutter. He has been effectively banished from the kitchen area after the disasterous events of When Tamaraneans Attack. Spear Combat While rarely seen fighting with anything other than his star bolts, Kor has shown on occasion to be exceptionally skilled with a spear. This may be a Tamaranean weapon of choice as most royal guards are seen carrying spears. He defeats Ares' champion during the weapons challenge with a spear. Relationships Robyn The object of Kor's affections, neither of them have been able to spit it out, so it remains as a "Will they, won't they" relationship. Kor is more open about his feelings for the fearless leader but tends to dance around the subject out of abject terror of her 'father'. Their first meeting led to him almost kissing her (cultural misunderstanding) and she punching his lights out (not so cultural misunderstanding). He has been hopelessly smitten ever since. Even though that they might not be able to reconize their feelings for each other, but their friends (I think) will try and help them in their 'relationship problems' Yarn While Robyn may be the object of Kor's affections, his one true love will always be for Yarn. It is implied in the Slumber Party arc that the yarn belongs to teammate Revan who apparently knits. It's very simple to understand because Tamaraneans envolved from cats. Yarn is also the thing that could lures Kor out (AKA 'his attention for it is very strong') Revan After Robyn, Kor's next confident is most often the serious-faced, long-suffering Revan. While often deferring to Robyn on his multitude of questions concerning Earth practises, Kor often seeks out the mystic teen when it concerns more 'male' centric matters. Kor always like to having 'conversations' together with Revan. He always like to hug Revan and asks him about Earth girls, relationships and males customs on Earth. Quirks *His online avatar is MustardLover as a throwback to his favourite drink: mustard. *His least favourite food is ice cream (episode Brain Freeze) Category:Characters